This application seeks funding for a Gordon Research Conference entitled "Angiogenesis and Microcirculation", to be held August 17-22, 1997 at the Salve Regina University in Newport R.I. This is the second Gordon Conference on this topic, the last having been held in 1995. The program is divided into five morning and four evening sessions. Topics are: Vascular Development, Matrix and Angiogenesis, Pathways of Microvascular Permeability, Growth Factor Regulation, Endothelial Cell Signaling, General regulation of endothelial cell functions, Endothelial cell interactions with other cells, and inhibition of angiogenesis. Funding for travel and registration of 15 young scientists is requested. The Chair for this conference is Harold F. Dvorak (Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center and Harvard Medical School) and the Co-Chair is Patricia D'Amore (Children's Hospital and Harvard Medical School). In addition to the Chair and Co-Chair, Drs. Rakesh Jain and Judah Folkman served on the program committee that planned this conference and selected the speakers and session chairs/discussion leaders. The conference will bring together 39 well-known scientists in the field, and will be open to a total of 135 applicants as is the case for all Gordon Conferences. It is stated that there will be broad representation from senior and junior scientists as well as fellows and graduate students, and that attention will be paid to include individuals from groups that are under-represented. Vasculogenesis is critical in embryogenesis and angiogenesis is important in a variety of pathological states including wound healing, inflammation, cancer, diabetic retinopathy, arthritis and psoriasis. Microvascular function is important because these vessels, serve as a regulatable barrier for the extravasation of blood-borne molecules (e.g., drugs, antibodies) and inflammatory cells into tissues in health and in disease (e.g., cancer, atherosclerosis, etc.)